1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to peripheral devices for computer systems and, more specifically, to a card cartridge for insertion into a space-restricted location within a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For equipment, such as computer servers and audio/video devices, mounted in a rack, there is an occasional need to adjust and/or modify the equipment without completely removing the equipment from the rack. For example, the complete removal of the equipment from the rack may require the disconnection of one or all of a multitude of cables/connectors to which the equipment is attached.
In certain instances, it is desired to subsequently add a peripheral device, such as a PCI card, to the equipment, which typically involves opening a top cover of the equipment and inserting the card into a planar slot. There are, however, several issues associated with the ability to perform this action without completely removing the equipment from the rack.
In some instances, the cables/connectors may not have enough slack to permit complete or even partial removal of the equipment from the rack. Even partially removing the cables/connectors may cause harm to the cables/connectors, which may be damaged by excessive movement associated with the complete or partial removal of the equipment. Also, to allow the cables/connectors to be moved, a cable connector arm is typically required to support the weight of the cables so as to prevent the cables/connectors from being damaged and/or prevent the cables/connectors from disconnecting themselves from the equipment due to sagging or snagging.
Moreover, slides are often used to mount the equipment on the rack to allow for ease of partially removing the equipment from the rack. Slides not only represent an additional expense to the overall cost of the system, the use of slides also take up space within the rack. Since the size of the rack is usually predefined, space required for use of the slides is not otherwise available for the equipment, which can negatively affect the performance of the equipment. There is, therefore, a need for a computer system and device that allows peripheral devices, such as a card, to be inserted into the computer system without requiring full or partial removal of the computer system from a rack.